Le Boursouflet Tombé Dans La Marmite
by LesPromptsDePoudlard
Summary: [Session VI] Ecrit par EvANe. Après Poudlard, Luna poursuit son ascension fantasque pour les créatures magiques et devient Naturaliste. Aujourd'hui à la tête du Chicaneur, ses articles sont très appréciés des Magizoologistes. Elle est ensuite contactée par l'OPAMME pour ses recherches, rendez-vous en Afrique où elle rencontrera Newt Scamander.. Mais n'a t-il pas l'air trop jeune ?


_Bonjour !_

 _Nous vous retrouvons enfin avec le premier texte de la sixième session._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh_

 **Prompt :** WonderSock

 **Personnages :** Rolf Scamander et Luna Lovegood

 **Mots/Phrases à placer : ** "Mon grand père, Newt, avait l'habitude de dire que tout reste à découvrir"

 **Contexte :** Il s'agit d'écrire la rencontre entre Luna et Rolf, qui deviendra son mari.

* * *

 **Le Boursoufflet tombé dans la marmite**

Luna avait toujours su qu'elle ferait ce qui lui plairait, peu importe le regard des autres. Et la jeune fille avait toujours aimé les créatures qui peuplaient le monde des sorciers.

Lorsque Voldemort péri et que la guerre prit fin, Luna Lovegood ne reprit pas ses études, à l'inverse de Hermione Granger. La femme qu'elle devenait savait ce qu'elle voulait, et elle n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre. Devenir Magizoologue, Naturaliste du monde magique, ne nécessitait pas de BUSEs ou d'ASPICs. Seuls la passion et les connaissances étaient de mise. Luna possédait ces deux choses. Il ne lui manquait plus que la réputation. Deux ans lui suffirent pour se bâtir une popularité correcte en Grande-Bretagne. En effet, le magazine de son père n'était plus autant dénié par les sorciers depuis qu'il avait ouvertement montré son soutien envers l'Élu, malgré la menace des Mangemorts. Même si Xenophilius Lovegood avait trahis Harry Potter, le Sauveur avait déclaré, peu de temps après la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'il ne lui en voulait point. Il savait que c'était uniquement dans le but de protéger sa fille. Suite à cela, Harry Potter accorda une interview exclusive au Chicaneur, qui gagna un public fidèle. Luna avait pu publier une nouvelle rubrique, dédié aux animaux magiques. Elle passait ses journées à étudier les bestioles de son jardin, son village, sa forêt. Rapidement, elle fit le tour des Gnomes, Grenouilles et Crapauds, Nargoles et autres créatures de son environnement. La jeune sorcière élargit alors son territoire, et finit par parcourir toute l'Angleterre. Durant deux ans, elle se satisfaisait pleinement de sa nouvelle vie, pleine d'aventures. Elle intervenait régulièrement dans les affaires de famille qui ne savaient pas comment élever leur Nifleur ou se débarrasser les Êtres des eaux de Dabberblimps. En l'an 2000, elle reçut une lettre :

" _Miss Lovegood,_

 _Nous suivons depuis un moment votre rubrique dans le_ Chicaneur _et nous émerveillons à chacune de vos découvertes. Le monde de la Magizoologie commence à parler de vous et vous êtes, vraisemblablement, une Naturaliste prometteuse et unique._

 _L'Organisme de Protection des Animaux Magiques du Monde Entier est, comme son nom l'indique, spécialisé dans la protection des créatures de la planète._

 _Newt Scamander, Ordre du Meilleur Magizoologue des dix derniers siècles, Prix de la littérature Naturaliste 1927 et Sous-directeur de l'OPAMME, organise prochainement une expédition en Afrique dans le but de répertorier les espèces vivantes d'un pays spécifique et, éventuellement, mettre à jour la liste des créatures à protéger._

 _Monsieur Scamander a suggéré en personne votre présence sur les lieux. Nous pensons, en effet, qu'un article dans la revue de votre père toucherait plus de sorciers pour la cause des animaux fantastiques. Aussi, une Naturaliste de votre niveau serait la bienvenue dans une mission telle que celle-ci._

 _Ce sera avec impatience que deux Magizoologues vous attendront au Congo le 2 Septembre 2000._

 _Nous vous enverrons plus d'informations lorsque nous aurons réceptionné votre réponse._

 _Nous vous prierons, Madame Lovegood, de bien vouloir accepter nos sincères salutations._

 _La Commission Internationale de l'Organisme de Protection des Animaux Magiques du Monde Entier_."

Luna vit avec excitation l'opportunité d'étudier les Ronflaks Cornus Africains et n'hésita pas une seconde pour rédiger une lettre de confirmation. Elle serait bien présente au camp du 2 Septembre 2000.

Pour combler le mois qui la séparait de la date de rendez-vous, la jeune femme entreprit de parcourir l'Europe à pied pour élargir ses connaissances. Munie d'un sac à dos violet doté d'un sort d'Extension, un carnet fraîchement acquis chez Fleury et Bott, une plume à Papotte acheté dans la brocante du Chemin de Traverse et quelques vêtements d'occasions, la Lovegood entama son périple jusqu'en Afrique. En Allemagne, elle rencontra pour la première fois un farfadet domestique, de plus atteint du syndrome de pédanterie grammaticale. En effet, le petit être se sentait obliger de corriger toutes les erreurs de langue. Les parents étaient d'abord ravis de constater que, grâce à cela, leurs enfants faisaient moins de fautes, jusqu'au jour où le farfadet commença à corriger leurs erreurs, sans arrêt. Ils en étaient réduits à user de phrases simples et courtes, pour être sûrs de ne pas être interrompu par le petit bonhomme. En France, Luna aida un couple de sorciers retraités à faire fuir un Chartier particulièrement vulgaire, et pervers qui plus est. Imaginez une sorte de furet doté de parole, caché dans vos rosiers et qui regarde sous la robe de votre grand-mère en déclarant "Postérieur défraîchis de Ribaude !" ou insulte votre grand-père de "Résidu de fausse couche qui cambre la banane". Pas très charmant.

La date du rendez-vous, Luna transplana de Lisbonne, où elle venait de faire connaissance avec un Portugais à Museau Long, pour apparaître dans une savane bordée d'une grande forêt. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la carte que lui avait fait parvenir l'OPAMME, qui lui indiquait son emplacement et celui du camp. La sorcière se trouvait à quelques kilomètres au sud du campement, dans le nord du Congo. La savane dans laquelle elle se trouvait était en fait une plaine entourée d'une forêt équatoriale, dépourvue de tout Moldu. Le soleil se levait à peine et Luna jugea avoir le temps de marcher jusqu'au rendez-vous. Dans la dernière lettre qu'elle avait reçue de la Commission, on lui conseillait d'appliquer un sortilège Stopeffluve, pour masquer son odeur aux lions et, particulièrement, aux Nundu qui avait migré dans la région. Cependant, ce n'est qu'en évitant de justesse de se faire dévorer par une hyène affamée que Luna se rappela de l'exécuter. Aussi, elle regardait ce qui l'entourait de ses grands yeux curieux et tendait l'oreille en direction de la forêt, analysant les sons qui lui parvenaient. Cris mélodiques d'Augurey, couinement d'un Dirico, longue plainte d'un Jobarbille en fin de vie. Alors que le petit point de Luna se rapprochait inexorablement du point vert désignant le campement, Luna entendit un bourdonnement. Elle ne voyait pas la bête qui faisait ce bruit, mais la créature semblait pourtant tourner autour d'elle. Elle sourit en murmurant un "Merci". Puis, elle remarqua les quatre tentes, un kilomètre plus loin. Un dôme ondulant protégeait le camp des animaux potentiellement dangereux ou gourmands. Lorsque Luna franchit la barrière magique, un léger frisson parcouru sa peau. Le soleil était à présent haut dans le ciel, il devait être dans les alentours de onze heures. À peine la Naturaliste fit-elle deux pas qu'une femme vint à sa rencontre. Sorcière de grande taille, mais courbé par l'âge, au visage sévère doté d'un menton recourbé et surmonté d'un grand chapeau en toile qui la plongeait dans l'ombre. La dame revêtait une robe de sorcier au tissu léger et s'adressa à Luna d'une voix bien porté et rude :

– Miss Lovegood. Vous n'avez pas changé.

La sorcière détailla les cheveux blonds foncés par la saleté et tout emmêlés de la jeune femme. Son œil critique passa en revue les boucles d'oreille radis et le collier de bouchons, la robe noire arrivant en-dessus des genoux et imprimé d'oiseaux étranges et colorés, les mules orange… Luna, quant à elle, observait la dame de son habituel air rêveur. Elle avait l'impression de déjà l'avoir vu quelque part. Finalement, la vieille femme détourna les talons en lui faisant signe de la suivre. Tout en restant dans les pas de son guide, la jeune Naturaliste découvrait rapidement le campement. Un enclos, qui se situait légèrement à part des tentes, était plein de cochons et poules. Juste à côté, un cabanon sur pilotis faisait sans doute office de poulailler ou de garde mangé. Les tentes étaient disposées de sorte que, peu importe leur emplacement, la vue était dégagé sur la savane et la forêt. Trois étaient identiques, l'autre plus grande et entourée d'un sortilège de protection. La sorcière d'âge mûre souleva le pan de la tente centrale et attendit que Luna y pénètre. C'était une toile typique de sorcier : petit de l'extérieur, grand à l'intérieur. Cependant, elle restait modeste. À droite, une pièce faisait guise de chambre, avec un petit lit moelleux et un bureau encombré. À gauche des sanitaires. Au centre une table ronde bordé de fauteuils confortables. Au fond, une cuisine avec lavabo, placard et Glagie, compartiment où l'on stockait la nourriture et les boissons fraîches grâce à un enchantement Glagla. Un grand homme avait la tête plongé dans ce dernier, recherchant avec fougue quelque chose.

– Monsieur Scamander ? intervint la dame. La jeune Magizoologue et reporter est arrivée.

L'homme se releva brusquement, évitant de peu l'embrasure du Glagie. Il se tourna vers les sorcières, visiblement étonné. Le sorcier avait l'air très jeune, ses cheveux châtains se bataillaient sur une tête au visage fin.

– Par Merlin, Wilhelmina ! Comment faites-vous pour débarquer sans un bruit ? s'exclama-t-il énergiquement.

Il ferma le Glagie, bouteilles de jus de Citrouille à la main.

– Vous êtes trop distrait pour entendre quoi que ce soit. Répondit la dénommée Wilhelmina.

Alors que l'homme fourra ses bouteilles dans un sac de randonnée sans se soucier du fracas qui retentit dedans, Luna se disait que quelque chose clochait chez Newt Scamander. En effet, la Lovegood admirait les ouvrages du grand magizoologue, malgré le manque cruel de mention des Nargoles et Ronflaks, et elle était pratiquement sûre qu'il avait dépassé la centaine récemment. Cependant, le Scamander qui était en train de passer en revue le contenu de son sac semblait jeune et plein de vivacité. Quelque peu désorienté, elle haussa les épaules en se disant qu'il avait trouvé une nouvelle Pierre Philosophale, bien qu'elle ne savait pas que l'homme s'intéressait aussi à l'Alchimie.

– Wilhelmina, commença Scamander d'un ton vif sans cesser de fourrer toute sorte d'objet dans son bagage. Je voudrais partir en expédition dans l'immédiat. Vous n'oublierez pas de renouveler le sortilège de Protection autour de la tente des animaux. Et aussi celui du campement. Nous ne voulons pas d'un Nundu pour compagnie, n'est-ce pas ?

– Bien entendu, je n'y manquerais pas. Répondit la femme en quittant la tente.

Luna regarda l'homme rassembler ses dernières affaires. D'autre se serait sentie en trop, mal à l'aise face à ce manque total d'attention. Pas elle. Cela ne la gênait guère. Newt Scamander referma son sac, avant de poser les poings sur les hanches et d'enfin planter son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Elle ne cilla pas et lui adressa son habituel sourire innocent. Le regard de l'homme était d'un brun riche et lumineux, pétillant de vie. Un sourire rehaussa ses petites pommettes. Ses dents étaient blanches, mais pas nécessairement régulières, donnant un air de joie enfantine à son visage au nez en trompette. D'une démarche déterminée, il vint à la rencontre de Luna. Elle se rendit compte qu'il était beaucoup plus grand et fin que ce qu'elle imaginait. Pas du tout courbé. Pas une ombre de bidochon ou de rides. Scamander tendit sa main. Luna eut à peine levé la sienne qu'il la saisit et la secoua vigoureusement.

– Ravie de faire votre connaissance Miss Lovegood. J'ai tant entendu parler de vous ! C'est incroyable, toutes vos découvertes ! Je n'avais jamais entendu parler des Joncheruines jusqu'à votre article, à vos débuts. Vous vous en souvenez ? Bien sûr que oui ! Beaucoup de mes collègues n'y ont pas cru, mais j'ai réussi à leur démontrer que vous disiez juste. Oui, mon grand-père et moi-même vous admirons énormément !

Dans ce flot de paroles enthousiastes et ininterrompues, Luna eut juste le temps de relever la mention de "grand-père". L'homme venait de lui lâcher la main lorsqu'elle s'étonna de sa voix douce :

– Oh ! Votre grand-père est encore en vie ?

– Oui ! Bien sûr, il se fait vieux, dit-il sans se départir de son sourire. Mais il tient encore le coup !

– Voyez-vous, s'il a la même faculté à rester jeune que vous, cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit encore en forme.

Scamander fronça les sourcils sans comprendre ses paroles, les coins de la commissure des lèvres légèrement affaissés. Luna ne quittait pas son air rêveur.

– Que voulez-vous—

Ses yeux bruns s'illuminèrent. Il rigola.

– Oh ! Je vois ! Certes, Newt Scamander a organiser cela, déclara-t-il amusé. Mais je ne suis pas lui !

Le jeune sorcier s'inclina maladroitement devant Luna, en clamant avec une certaine fierté :

– Rolf Scamander, pour vous servir !

Il se redressa. Luna comprenait enfin pourquoi il paraissait si peu âgé.

– En fait, vous n'êtes pas vieux. Conclut-elle, les yeux illuminés comme par une découverte incroyable.

Le concerné s'esclaffa en confirmant qu'il n'avait que vingt-trois ans, quatre ans de plus que la Lovegood. Ayant repris tout son sérieux (ce qui incluait toujours un beau sourire), Rolf demanda à la jeune femme si elle ne se sentait pas trop fatiguée pour partir découvrir leur environnement.

– Pas du tout, affirma celle-ci. Je ne risque pas m'endormir de ci-tôt !

Elle baissa la voix et confia au Magizoologue :

– Un Palaboribus m'a tourné autour juste avant mon arrivée.

Scamander, qui était occupé à enfiler son sac sur ses épaules, la regarda, interloqué.

– Un Palaboribus ? répéta-t-il, l'intonation intéressée.

– Oui. Des créatures invisibles, mais reconnaissable à son bourdonnement particulier lorsqu'elles passent prêt de nous. La fatigue disparaît quand elles nous tournent autour. Il faut tout de même être prudent, trop de Palaboribus d'un coup et on ne dort plus pendant longtemps. Le corps risquerait de ne pas le supporter.

Rolf avait fini de se préparer et fixait à présent la jeune Naturaliste, impénétrable. Il n'avait pas cet œil sceptique que présentaient les autres sorciers lorsque Luna parlait d'animaux inconnus à leur répertoire. Non, la curiosité brillait dans ses pupilles.

– Intéressant ! Avec la forme que j'ai, je dois en rencontrer pas mal. Je ferai plus attention au bruit qui m'entoure lorsque je sentirais ma fatigue s'envoler !

Avec son entrain, il se dirigea vers la sortie, invitant Luna à le suivre. Sans ralentir, il lança quelques informations à la jeune sorcière :

– La tente derrière la mienne est à vous. Elle est identique à celle que vous venez de voir, sans tous les bibelots.

Il pointa une autre, plus vers l'Ouest.

– Celle-ci appartient à Wilhelmina Gobe-Planche. Elle veille sur le camp durant notre absence et s'occupe des spécimens inoffensifs que nous avons capturés. Elle les étudie, puis les relâches. Des fois, je l'autorise à en garder un pour qu'elle puisse le présenter dans les classes où elle enseigne. Mais de préférence ceux qui ne sont plus en mesure de survivre dans la nature : blessés, trop longtemps captifs ou encore attachés aux sorciers.

Elle n'avait écouté que la moitié de ce que Rolf racontait, fouillant dans sa mémoire. En se souvenant, elle claqua des doigts, heureuse d'avoir trouvé.

– Gobe-Planche ! Elle a été remplaçante en Soins des créatures magiques à Poudlard lors d'une de mes années. Il me semble qu'elle se partageait le poste lorsque Hagrid est revenu.

– En effet, certifia Scamander. Elle y a enseigné jusqu'à la Grande Bataille. Après cela, elle estima que Hagrid était totalement en mesure de donner des cours sans son aide et qu'elle pouvait se consacrer à d'autre chose, comme l'OPAMME.

La jeune femme se renfrogna.

– Elle a raison de laisser Hagrid se débrouiller seul. Lui au moins est ouvert d'esprit lorsque je lui parle de Nargoles ou de Ronflaks cornus. Elle, elle m'a ri au nez.

Rolf glissa un regard à Luna.

– Wilhelmina a toujours fait partie des sceptiques. Tout ce qui n'a pas été prouvé par un Magizoologue digne de ce nom n'existe pas à ses yeux. Mais…

Il ralentit pour marcher à la hauteur de la jeune femme et enchaîna avec un clin d'œil complice :

– Je trouve les incroyants bien ennuyeux.

Il reprit à nouveau d'une voix portante :

– **Mon grand-père, Newt, avait l'habitude de dire que tout reste à découvrir.**

– Je ne peux qu'être d'accord.

Ils dépassèrent la barrière magique du campement et entrèrent dans la forêt. Rolf ne cessait de parler. Il expliqua à Luna que Newt Scamander l'avait chargé de comparer la faune de leur époque à celle de son époque. En effet, lors de son dernier voyage en Afrique il y a une cinquantaine d'années, il avait peur que les Nundus s'en prennent à d'autres créatures en cas d'absence d'humain.

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, s'impliquait Luna. Ils vont migrer comme ils l'ont déjà fait d'Est en Ouest. C'est comme les Enormimus à Babilles qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de courir après les bulles. Sauf qu'eux ils courent après la chair humaine.

– J'en suis arrivé à la même conclusion. Cependant, une mise au point ne fait jamais de mal.

Un joli et étrange chant retentit juste au-dessus de leur tête. En discutant, ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de la distance parcourut et ils se trouvaient à présent dans un coin luxuriant de la forêt. Sur une branche, un petit oiseau au pelage jaune vif les observait d'un œil rubis.

– Un Focifère… murmura Luna en le guettant, les yeux brillants. Je n'en ai jamais vu en vrai.

Rolf jeta un coup d'œil à la robe de la Naturaliste, les dents découvertes.

– Il doit aimer votre robe.

Luna lui glissa un regard timide en jouant avec les plis de sa robe. Rolf tendit sa baguette, fine et droite.

– Silencio.

Aussitôt, l'oiseau cessa d'émettre son chant.

– On ne veut pas devenir fou.

– Avec un blaireau mort sur la tête comme Ulric le Follingue.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, croisant toute sorte d'animal, en passant par de simple oiseau exotique à des Éruptifs. En apercevant un de ces rhinocéros à l'immense corne magique, Luna s'exclama que celle des Ronflaks étaient en tout point semblable et qu'elle en possédait une. Contrairement à d'autre, Rolf ne fit pas mine de la contredire et en profita pour engager la conversation sur toutes ces créatures découvertes par les Lovegood. Il semblait réellement s'y passionner, ce qui ne laissa pas tout à fait la jeune Naturaliste indifférente. C'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait pleinement en parler sans se prendre de remarque désobligeante. Certes, cela ne l'avait jamais gênée, mais il restait agréable d'avoir une discussion sans scepticisme. Rolf était lancé dans un discours, toujours à voix basse pour ne pas effrayer les animaux, sur une bête arctique que son grand-père avait un jour rencontré, lorsqu'un tremblement de terre les stoppèrent. Le tremblement dura cinq secondes. Puis, un instant après, la terre trembla à nouveau pendant une même période. Et cela se répétait. Et tandis que ça s'intensifiait, ils aperçurent plus loin vers l'est des arbres tomber, comme pour laisser place à quelque chose. Quelque chose qui s'avançait. Luna sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne.

– Venez, souffla Scamander sans cesser d'observer les géants de la nature se briser au passage d'un quelconque animal. Mettons-nous plus par là. J'ai l'impression qu'il suit une trajectoire précise.

La jeune femme le suivit sans se soucier de cette main qui la tenait toujours. Ils se faufilèrent jusqu'à d'épais buissons, et s'y cachèrent après s'être assuré que rien d'autre ne s'y abritait. Alors, ils attendirent. Lorsque les vrombissements firent tomber les derniers arbres qui les séparaient de la bête, Rolf était en train de broyer les doigts de la sorcière. Cependant, il relâcha la pression d'un coup. Tous deux observaient devant eux sans rien voir. Pourtant, les tremblements étaient plus proches que jamais. Cela devait passer devant eux. Enfin, Luna regarda vers le bas et aperçu la cause de cette agitation. Scamander s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais elle l'arrêta avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, sourire aux lèvres. Doucement, elle pointa un petit animal qui faisait sa route d'une démarche nonchalante. Les yeux bruns du Magizoologue s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. La bestiole ne devait pas atteindre les cinquante centimètres de haut et vingt de large. C'était une boule munie de quatre pattes, de poils roses, fins et ébouriffés. De ses pas émanaient des ondes de choc, qui faisait trembler la terre et tomber les arbres alentours. Les deux Naturalistes patientèrent que la créature s'éloigna, les yeux bleus de Luna illuminé d'excitation et ceux de Rolf allumé d'étonnement. Une fois la bête passer, ils se relevèrent pantelants, l'un sous le choc, l'autre sous l'émotion.

– Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda enfin l'homme. On aurait dit un Boursoufflet tombé dans une potion d'Enflement, ou quelque chose de semblable.

– Presque ! Retorqua la jeune femme, la voix tremblante. C'est un Maămŏr ! Mon père m'en a parlé. Il descend des Mammouths magiques et des Boursoufflets. Ils sont très rares et ne se montrent qu'en présence de personne complémentaires.

Scamander détourna le regard des arbres qui continuaient de sombrer plus loin pour fixer Luna. Il ne souriait plus à présent, gêné. Lovegood, elle, ne remarqua rien au rouge qui était apparu sur les joues du jeune homme, trop occupé qu'elle était à s'émerveiller. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce que signifiait ses paroles, par rapport à leur situation.

– Nous devons éviter de le suivre. Ça ne lui plairait pas. Allons plutôt par là-bas, j'ai cru y entendre des Diricos.

Sans attendre, elle se mit en route. Rolf resta un moment planté sur place, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle avait dit.

Finalement, il sourit à grandes dents, et partit sur les traces de Luna Lovegood d'un pas léger.

 **Fin**


End file.
